The Ice, Fire, and Mermaid Fantasy
by Nighty8star
Summary: Her father, the king of Sunshine Kingdom determined for her daughter, Lucy get marry but WHO? She excited, however, when she met her dream lover at Sunshine Kingdom party after nine years later, she saw him differently and wasn't she dream of. Let's find out!
1. Chapter 1: Princess! Come back here!

Hi everyone~!

This is not the first time I make this story. :) It took me a long time to think for a while.

This is a friendly reminder: English is my second language and I'm deaf. Review me in such positive way so perhaps, I will motivate from you. Pleasure with my thanks.

 **I do not own the fairy tail.**

Happy Reading~!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Princess! Come Back Here!**

"Your highness, princess Lucy! Please come back here at once," Loke shout while the princess swam away from her castle. Her face turn back to him with silly tongue out at him and she waved it as well. Loke in gasped when he spoke to himself, "Oh craps! She caused me so much in trouble!"

The princess Lucy already far distance away from her home declare her freedom to took a break from stupid and fancy lesson by Loke and Aqaurius taught her. They always nagged at her whenever or whatever she made a tiny mistake.

'Oh no, th-that evil blue mermaid...Aqaurius! She'll kill me if she hear the princess already escaped~!' Loke came to his mind in nervousness in his wide eyes.

 **Princess Lucy POV**

 _Yay~! I finally got myself a little freedom from stupid lesson by those two people who always irrated or nagged me so much! Sometimes, they got me a little nerve while I sweat-drip and swam away to keep me cool off. PFFFT_

 _Oh by the way...hello audience! I'm Lucy Heartfilia and I'm the princess mermaid from Sunshine Kingdom. My father is a king of Sunshine Kingdom, he always busy with convention and other stuffs. Many people attached my beauty and my tail is color pink, which it's my favorite. My blonde hair still very long down pass to my hip._

 _Anyways, I ahead to visited the land which I noticed the evening as soon as the sun will sunset anytime at the moment. I assumed no one will noticed or caught me out there? Wait a minutes?! Why should I worry about if someone catch me? I always sneak away from the castle many times. I sweat-drop while I rolled my eyes at myself. Phewww~!_

 _Alright, I almost arrive at the land in one or two miles left to go! I'm excited to see that person again! It was been nine years since I saw the person whom I saw the boy with blue-raven hair._

 ** _*someone splash into the ocean*_**

* * *

"PRINCEEEE~! Why you!?" The crazy leader screamed from prince's bedroom was Erza. Jellal used to it while he rubbed his ear whenever the leader went nuts every time when the prince left the note in his bedroom after he sneak away. The note said," I will be right back tonight. Peace out~!"

"Leader Scarlet, would you mind PLEASE calm your ass down everytimes as I told you repeat it!?" Jellal yelled at her with no hesitate, however, the leader, Erza turned her head to him with backfired eye. "DO YOU THINK I SETTLE CALM MY ASS DOWN WHEN THE PRINCE DITCHED US AND SNEAKED AWAY FROM CASTLE! WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO TEACH HIM A LESSON BECAUSE WE GOT AN INVITATION FROM KING OF SUNSHINE KINGDOM! AND WE WILL HAVE TO BE THERE IN NEXT THREE...DAYS! WE HAVE TO GET HIM BACK RIGHT AWAY! NOOWWWWW!"

Jellal didn't say anything but just sweat-drop with furrow brows while he listened her anger tone. "Leader Scarlet, I already ordered sent Gajeel to get the prince back and he already left a moment ago before you explore yourself at me."

The leader blinked when Jellal mention, by then...she walked directly to him. Jellal became a wide eye with little blushed cheeks, "L-leader, what are you doing?"

"Thank you so much," she hugged him tightly like crazy strength she has. Jellal stammers tried to talk., "L-l-l-leaderrr~! C-c-c-can't breath!"

Erza soundly made an excuse to forgive him.

At finally, he revealed from her to tried catch his breath in panting. Erza already left from prince's bedroom with satisfied smirk.

'Jeeze, that was crazy strength! I better hella careful from that woman!'

Jellal wasn't always concern the prince, he knew the prince always can take care of himself by the King Igneel took care of him but lack of focus on learning like etiquette. Not at all as he bad at it but good at fighter on the practice field.

 **Gajeel POV**

 _That little brat, prince! You cause us in much troublesome ass, prince! As soon as I left the castle by Jellal sent me to catch the prince back to the castle. I am lucky because I has senitive scent which I can track people's scent. I'm sure, perhaps he tried to walk far and hidden from me. Hah! I never lose to him like a game "Hide and Seek."_

 _Here I go~! GAME TIME!_

 _I walked in calmly while I ate the iron to fill in my stomach. Such a good snack I got by Lisanna and Mirajane brought it to the kitchen._

* * *

 **On the other side...**

Sting in grunted with little groaned by the serious prince made one strike directly to his stomach. Rogue, Lector, and Frosch stood and watched them on the practice field. They knew the prince always has a good fight skill, etiquette, however, he always that serious.

"Wow, prince. You've got some of your gut to tried knock me out everytimes. I admit I defeat," Sting kneel front of the prince. The prince emotionless, "I ain't surprised, leader. I got you many time even you only beated me one time. That was long time ago."

Rogue smirk at Sting as he agree what the prince said, by then when the prince was about to left the pratice field. Rogue quickly told Lector and Frosch directly take the fresh towel and water to him.

"Yes, Rogue. Right away!" Lector took the water to him.

"Fro think so too!" Frosch took the fresh towel to him.

Both of them recevied by the prince took both of it while he left with servant, Juvia who always admire to the prince.

The prince may gave an annoyed or irrated by the leader tried to moody him up but he never show smile, laugh, or smirk. He always on serious mode since when he was eight years old til now.

 _ **Sting POV**_

 _I laid my backward down to the ground spread my whole body. The sound of foot-steps by the three of them walked up to me. One of them crossed the arm was my partner, Rogue who always has same expression to me every time when I admit an defeat to prince. I showed my silly grin to them as one of exceed, Lector put the palm on his face,"Really, Sting!?"_

 _Frosch didn't much say anything, always said "Fro think so too" in repeat it everywhere._

 _I really impress the prince were still hard work to prepare to meet the king of sunshine kingdom in next three days. The highness spoke us, we four of us order to go with the prince._

 _They nodded in compromise by the highness told Sting to fellow the order. We entrust the prince whatever he can focus on something he working on._

* * *

At the evening, the prince finally arrive the high cliff below the ocean. Every times, he ditched and always went to the high cliff to relax. He sat down and cross his legs with his stupid and fancy formal prince clothes. "I wondered where the beautiful voice will come again?"

 **FlashBack**

 _When the prince was 9 years old, he sneaked away to find a place as where he can relax. He sigh loudly, "Finally! I can literally relax and about to eat the fresh bread bake before scaring Mirajane who was about to find out that the bread was gone. Hehehe!"_

 _Before the fresh bread was about to go in his mouth...the beautiful voice sang out of nowhere. He was lost in his thought got him distract by the voice, he droped the bread down. His eye trembled a little but he didn't know where the voice came from but somewhere from the ocean._

 _"Where are you, beautiful voice! I can heard you singing," the prince shouted and all of sudden, the voice stop sing and disappeared right away._

 **End of Flashback**

By then, the loud stomp stood from behind with familiar voice as the prince startle, "There you are, little brat prince! Ya know you can't hide from me! This is end of the game, hide and seek!"

The prince quickly stood up to took few steps back as close as end to the edge of the cliff, "oh craps! Gajeel, you should be sent to bring me in order by Jellal. Huh"

Gajeel noticed the concern show to prince in order take step forward it, however, the problem was the prince may not listen it and end of the sound of crack by the prince's foot step on it. His whole body fell backward down directly into the ocean.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"PRINCEEEEE!"

Gajeel in shocked and attemped failed caught him by tried to caught his scarf. "DAMN IT!"

Lucy saw the person figure drowned, she went on quickly rescue the person to bring the land safely as where no one ever been there before. The princess never see the person before ever in her life but his hair color...pink?! She quickly gave mouth-to-mouth to regain the person's conscious.

"Are you okay, sir!? You seem okay, now!" Lucy spoke to that person as he was about to regain his conscious, he still in dizzy.

By the sound of someone called and found that person, "You little brat! Where are you! Answer me!"

She startled by someone had found him, she changed the plan for not visited on the land, perhaps next time because it was already at night time. She swam back on way home to the castle as she felt her gut that those two people whom Loke and Aqaurius were waiting for the princess to come back.

Gajeel finally got the prince's scent as he laid on the sand with half conscious. "Prince, are you okay! Who rescue you?" The prince groaned to tried back to his sense as he realize the person rescue him safely.

"Where was that person!? I heard her...the voice as I recognize it! Where was she?!" The prince asked Gajeel in sound urgent. The iron mage puzzled and raised his brows, "who you talking about? The person? I didn't see her, I saw you laid by yourself. Perhaps, I missed it."

He groaned loudly, "Dang it! I almost had my chance! I haven't see her face."

* * *

 **At the Sunshine Kingdom**

The princess finally arrived at the castle in safely as two people stood front of her. She couldn't looked at one person whom she scared of with...Aquarius, she swam a bit toward to the princess as she knew she already in so much trouble.

"Aquarius, I'm s-," Lucy tried to apologies to her in her unfinish sentence.

The evil blue mermaid scolds in worrisome, "YOU BRAT, LITTLE PRINCESS! WE WERE SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU AS WHERE DID YOU GO! YOU HAD MY SOUL CAME OUT FROM MY MOUTH A MOMENT AGO! You're so lucky because Loke told me that he was one at fault for not looked after you and settle calm my tail down! Next time you bette-"

Lucy, the princess went quickly hugged the evil blue mermaid whom she fathomable why Aquarius were so worried before she finished her sentence. Loke stood from behind he watched both hugged made him relief.

Loke attemped to clear his throat which Lucy knew him has something to tell the news. "Princess, you father want you to come to his office."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Marriage! Really, father! I can finally get marry, but may I ask who?" Lucy exclaimed excited. The king told her in calmly, "You wil see in next three days, my dear princess Lucy. You have to prepare you stage perform. Make your stage beautiful."

The princess motivated as she won't her father down.

"Yes, father! I won't let you down!" Lucy left to go on prepare.

 **Phew! This is the chapter 1**

 **Forgive me if you notice the mistake.**

 **Review me or PM me.**

 **Have a good day~!**

 **If you confuse, just review me or PM me.**


	2. Chapter 2: Prepare the Party

A friendly reminder: English is my second language and I'm deaf. My grammar may not be perfect. Feedback when you can. :)

I do not own the Fairy Tail~

I do not own the song called "Song of the Sea" by Lisa Hannigan

Happy Reading~!

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Prepare for the Party**

"Prince Natsu!" Erza banged the slide door against the wall by her hand pushed too hard. Those two people entered Natsu's bedroom. The fire prince mage startled with shook his head and turn it to her within his trembled eyes. "Yo! Leader Scarlet!"

By the sound of her steps toward her anger to the prince who gone an idiot and ditched during the evening. Jellal couldn't help it anymore but to watched an amusing moment about to start. By then, Natsu headed up with his grin to the leader, "L-look, I'm sorry I di-"

"YOU IDIOT! I'm so so so sorry! Gajeel told me what happened to you back then. You were found on the sand beside the ocean. Someone must be save you from drown! We are relief to see you alright, Prince Natsu!" Erza went kneel front of him with apologies. He was sweat-drop told her not to apology.

"Ayeeeee, Prince Natsu!" The little blue exceed fly and came into fire prince's bedroom along with King Igneel whom worried about his son. The leader Scarlet stood up from kneel and step beside to show formal bow when the king step in his son's bedroom as well as Jellal stood next to her.

Natsu gave Happy a big smile when he came. "Oh, father Igneel! You came too! You must be busy a lot," the prince glad to see his father.

The king chuckled, "I ain't surprised, my son. You're huge troublemaker like ME," he gave huge silly grin on his son as he understood why prince Natsu ditched.

Both of two people (Erza and Jellal) got hit their head by the hammer in sweat-drop while Happy giggled to see amused.

King Igneel cleared his voice that had something to say to Prince Natsu. He nodding as he said, "Sure, father Igneel. What is it you need to say something?"

"When...YOU GONNA LEARN A FORMAL BEFORE THE NEXT THREE DAYS!?" King Igneel said in his roar mouth toward his own son. The fire prince mage gave wide eyes!

* * *

 **(Two Weeks Earlier)**

The sound of door knocked by Prince Gray and entered in his father's office as he walked toward to the center front of him. "Father, I'm here as you sent me by an order," the ice prince said in his emotionless and serious tone voice.

"Yes, my son. I have something to tell you, I know you were working hard as a prince and you had make me proud."

Prince Gray nodded.

"So, my very good and old friend Jude, the king of Sunshine Kingdom and I already disccused in few months ago and settlement for you and his daughter getting marry during the day of party in his kingdom." His father told in serious.

"But father...-" Prince Gray tried to say to the ice king but his words got intrrupting.

His father stood up from his sit and bluntly his word, "Son! You know my rule and yet to refuse to follow, I would do something as you knew what would happen. Understand it?!"

"Yes, father. I understand it." Prince Gray bowed front of him with his clenched fist.

The ice prince shook his head in unaware of word 'marriage' by the king of ice kingdom, however, his son couldn't give the reason by the king won't told the detail of why because he knew if he asked him for the reason, the ice king would destoryed something his son's value and treasure. He took his foot to leave his office and close the door behind. In his angery expression gave the blood boiled, 'DAMN IT! Why, father, WHY!?'

 **(Present Day)**

Prince Gray were working hard to prepared with an expert etiquette name Jayden whom he'd been in Ice Kingdom for many years before the prince Gray was born. And the other expert etiquette name Victoria whom she'd been with him as well.

Jayden in charged to give Gray a lesson of write, read, formal, and to be a gentlemen. Victoria in chardged to give Gray lesson of dance, fashion, formal and greeting to people and especially for the lady.

 _ **Prince Gray lesson by Jayden taught him**_

 _-write passed_

 _-read passed_

 _-formal passed_

 _-to be a gentlemn passed_

 _ **Prince Gray lesson by Victoria taught him**_

 _-dance passed_

 _-fashion passed_

 _-greeting to people passed_

 _-formal to the lady passed_

It wasn't surprise for ice prince were easily to passed those sort of etiquette lesson from two people except Sting and Rogue were sort of suck at it but went along their struggle lesson in the same day and same room while the two little exceeds merely stood and watched within amused their partner by either those people backfired eye at them caused a lot of mistake.

"NO! Sting, you suppose take your right hand! NOT LEFT!"

"ROGUE! Your foot step messing up! Try again!"

"Take your both feet stay close together!"

"You wrote the word spelling word!"

"That's not how you formal to the lady!"

"STING!"

"ROGUE!"

"WHERE IS YOUR FORMAL AS AN GENTLEMEN!"

In the past few days, both two gentlemen barely passed those HELL lesson before the day after tomorrow. Sting finally sign loudly, "THANK HELL GOD! We managed to passed the stupid and fancy lesson. I ain't of those kind of thing, right partner?"

His partner, Rogue furrow his brows with shut eyes in agreement, "Yes, we finally did and passed it! I am hopefully not to do it AGAIN!"

* * *

 **(Sunshine Kingdom)**

During the beautiful sound of voice sang...

 _Between the stones, between the storm_

 _Between belief, between the sea_

 _I am in tune_

After the sing end it beautifully, the sound of applause by her father, Jude came into the rehersal room with Wendy, Carla, and Yukino. Princess Lucy waved them with big and excited smile, "Hi, everyone! I'm not expect to see you to see me."

"Ah, my dear daughter, princess. You has make me so PROUD! I am sure your mother already so proud. Your voice are so beautifully like your mother's voice." Her father gave the beautiful compliment, Lucy blushed in embarrassed by heard an compliment.

"Father! You gave me embarrassed front of them!" Lucy gave cute pouted to the king whom chuckled.

Behind those three people stood to watched the sweet moment in between the father and daughter were very close like the shell.

"Oh! I didn't see you there. Hi Wendy, Carla, and Yukino!" The princess Lucy waved them as they waved her back. The three of them and Lucy were very close as sister than friend whom they raised it together when they were young age.

The little girl name Wendy, she's the wind mermaid slayer. Wendy's tail color navy with long navy hair passed down to hip. Her hair had two green bows on her two piggy hair. On her top had dark green bra with strape.

Wendy's partner name Carla, she's the exceed. Carla's tail color color red-pink with gold bracelet on her tail. On her top color simple red bra with strapeless.

Lucy's best friend as sister name Yukino, she had similar magic like Lucy but only two (Libra and Pisces). She abandoned when she was nine years old but she was lucky that Lucy found her out of nowhere surround the sea and brought her into the castle. She became family like them. Yukino's tail color silver-blue with short silver hair. Her hair had simple diamond hairband on it. On her top had turtleneck crop with show shoulder.

* * *

 **(North Fire Clan)**

"OOUUCCHHHH!" The fire prince mage got hit by the terror leader, Erza grabbed the heavy book and hit Natsu's back head while he was almost dozed off during formal lesson.

Prince Natsu pouted," What was that for, Leader Scarlet!?"

Erza scolded to fire prince mage, "What, Prince Natsu! OR! Would you rather switch to a person whom your most and favorite terror teacher?" A person terrored as Prince Natsu shook his head and realized was...MIRAJANE!

"Oh shoots! No, no, no! Rather, I choose you as my good and awesome teacher!" The fire prince mage said in nervous without hesitate.

In the whole day, Natsu's bedroom still continued hard work with leader Erza taught him to learning formal lesson before two days to the party. 'Hell lesson,' Natsu's mind!

 _Prince Natsu, you suppose to say nice way! NOT informal way!_

 _SORRY, Ma'am!_

 _Try again!_

 _Prince Natsu, your foot step messing up!_

 _Yes, ma'am! I will try again!_

 _Keep going! That's right!_

 _Yay! Yes, ma'am!_

 _Perfect! You're almost there!_

On the next day before the tomorrow of the day of the party, Natsu end of his hell lesson with Erza, she pride of prince Natsu whom hard work. Leader Scarlet bowed to prince Natsu before was about to leave his bedroom to let him rest but prince Natsu said, "WAIT! I have one more thing I need to know..."

"What is it, prince Natsu?"

The fire prince mage cleared his throat before ahead to say something, "Leader? How we will gonna go there into the Sunshine Kingdom?"

Leader puzzled in lost, "what do you mean?" Prince Natsu said in explained, it was because the sunshine kingdom lived inside of the deep sea.

 **Erza POV**

 _No worry, prince Natsu, you will be fine because we will use the pearl transportation in our invitation. By his wide eyes as I knew he hate the transportation, "WHAT! THE TRANSPORTATION?!"_

 _I told him in my nodding head and I left his bedroom. I heard his screamed from behind. When come to my mind, 'No worry, you will provide the treatment by someone will heal you right away.'_

At the same time, Sting and Rogue jaw droped to rock bottom by Jayden mention both two boys whom hate transportation as well but too bad as they had to go there with Ice prince, Gray.

"OH CRAPS!" Sting said in his complained out loud

"We have to deal with our motion sickness..." Rogue said in his shut eyes.

Victoria told them that not to worry about it, they will provide heal treatment.

Before on the next day of the party, at the sunshine kingdom had so much stuff in the giant and fancy room of the party. Most of them were so very colorful and fancy plus there had a stage for Lucy can sing. Everything went set and ready to go.

* * *

 **Phew, this is the chapter 2**

 **Sorry, if it lack of some idea.**

 **Feedback when you can in positive way**

 **Review or PM me**

 **Have a good day!**

 **If you confuse, review or PM me.**

 **:)**


	3. Important Announcement

Announcement…

Hi everyone, my apologies for not upload the story for a long time due I'm busy with my third and half college year. I'm focusing on my nursing career, which the course is major challenging.

This story is still on hold, I'm not going to delete the story because this is very valuable and memories ever I wrote, even though, I may not good at writing the story. I guess it worth it.

Have a good day~!


End file.
